Blind Luck
by Islaymca
Summary: One reluctant girl. One geeky boy. Bonded through the acts of a God. Both looking for love in the wrong places. Will they discover that true love is next to them every step of the way? COARSE LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE,  DRUGS, AND SEXUAL REFERENCES
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter of Blind Luck. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, but I guess this story belongs to me, so don't copy!**

I sat on my plush, soft bed. I felt it's familiar, tattered edges brush against my hand. Mom always is nagging me about changing it. I won't cave, however, because I like familiar things. They comfort me.

'Poppy!' Mom called, from downstairs. I groaned, and stood up reluctantly. I felt along the wall, down the hall, and stepped slowly down the stairs.

'Poppy, there you are; I was getting worried. I hope you remember that you're going with your friends to the movies?'

I might as well explain here, as to why I am behaving in such a way. You see, I was blind from birth. I am now 16 years old, I turned 16 last Thursday. Mom thinks I'm going to the movies this afternoon with my friends. I'm not. I'm going to the dam, with my friends, and my boyfriend. I can't tell Mom, though, because she'd freak.

'So, the plan is, you're going to the bus stop at the end of the street, the bus'll pick you up, and you'll go to the movies? And then you'll have a sleepover at Jamie's house?' Mom inquired, worrying. Jamie's my best friend.

'Yeah, and I'll see you at 10am tomorrow. Oh,' I turned and picked up my bag. 'The bus'll be here in a little while. See ya!' Before Mom could start whining, I trotted quickly out of the room and down the street. I heard her call out to me as I jogged away, 'You look great, sweetie!'

I was glad I knew the street, in Pallet Town, and I navigated it easily.

I made my way to the bus stop, and sat down on the bench to wait. I thought I was alone, but a polite cough sounded from the other side of the bench. Startled, I peered in the general direction of the cougher. 'Hi,' said a masculine voice. I couldn't place it, however, it sounded familiar.

'Hello,' I hesitantly said. 'Who's there?'

'It's Peter, Pete for short.' He sounded friendly, hopeful. I knew who it was. Geek Pete, the nerdiest guy at the school, whom my friends and I despised.

'Oh,' I said sneeringly, 'Geeky Petey. Where's your friends? Oh, _that's_ right. You don't have any…'

I heard him sigh sadly from the other side of the bench. 'Yeah… So, um, where are you going?'

'Are you actually talking to me? Oh my fucking god, the boy thinks he's good enough to talk to me. Me? He must think I'm desperate enough to talk to him. Ha!'

We sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes. He tried to initiate conversation, asking a couple questions, but I completely ignored him. Except on this question.

'Are you doing the Kanto League Challenge?'

'No. I hate Pokémon, especially the snakey kinds.'

Gotta give to him, he's a bugger who doesn't give up. 'I am. I decided not to get a starter, and I chose to get a random egg from a breeding farm. I can't wait to see it! Can you?'

'No.'

The bus pulled up, and a few got out. He stood up, and took my arm to help me up. I snatched my arm away, and muttered, 'fuck you,' under my breath.

He brushed the insult away, and walked to the bus's door. I walked over, and he said, 'Lady's first.'

I replied, scathingly, 'Then shouldn't you go on first?'

A titter of laughter and giggles followed my remark. I got on, and walked to the back of the bus. My friends were there, and so was Jak, my boyfriend. He pulled me down onto his lap, and looped his arms around my tummy, just under my boobs. 'You ready to go to the dam?' He asked.

'Fuck yes. I can't wait!'

We finally got to the dam. We piled off in a great horde, and raced over to the dam (I didn't, Jak carried me over). We all got undressed, and went skinny-dipping. I heard the guys whistling, and clapping as I walked past. I moved over to Jamie, who sounded like she was fuming. 'What's wrong Jamie?'

'Nothing. Let's go in the dam.'

A few hours later, the sun was setting. I could feel the dying sun warming my back. I longed to see, to experience the breathtaking colours. I asked mom about it once, and she told me it was like nothing you could ever dream of, like heaven itself. I felt a solitary tear run down my cheek. My friends were laughing and jeering, and splashing in front of me. I turned around so the sun was on my face. I walked through the water. The water was around my knees, and was undulating as I shuffled forward.

The others were about 20 meters behind me, so I could just hear them. The whole dam was only supposed to be about 70cm in depth. That was good, because I couldn't swim. I mean, der. I'm blind.

I kept walking through the water towards the sun. I knew that about 40m away, the dam rose up to form a gentle hill. I wanted to sit on that hill, feel the sun envelop my body, make up for the blackness that engulfed me.

I had gone about 5m, when the dam floor dropped off. I teetered forward, and fell face-first into the water. I spun, trying to get a breath of air, but I was disoriented to which way was up. I struggled, and flailed about. I screamed help, and copped a lungful of water. My throat burned, and my eyes watered. I reached up, and I could feel the surface, the sweet air, of which I could not get. I knew then, my life was over. My world grew darker, and then I was no more.

I felt air in my lungs, and breathed deeply. 'Welcome,' said a booming voice.

I opened my eyes, and the world was still black. I sighed. 'If this is heaven, can't you have the fucking sense to give me sight? I thought this was paradise…'

'My dear, dear Poppy, this isn't heaven.'

'It isn't? And don't call me _your_ dear. I don't know you, creep.'

'Well, my… Poppy, this is me giving you a chance.'

'What chance?'

'The chance to live again.'

'And that means?'

'You can live another life, be born again. You'll be born with sight.'

'Count me in!' He/she smiled, and chuckled.

'As you wish.'

I felt myself being sucked into an even darker pit then before.

'Wait, what's the catch?' I heard another chuckle.

'You'll see.'

'No!' Was all I managed to choke out, before I was sucked of all air.

It was nice, wherever I was. A soft pink light covered everything. I was floating, in what felt like time and space. Or jelly. An annoying booming noise came into my little cocoon of jelly, filtered so it sounded like random rumblings.

I felt tapping, shaking my jelly. 'Come on,' the rumbling said.

'Fuck no.' I said back. 'I like my jelly.'

I heard a cracking noise, and a bright light shone into the jelly. 'Come out, let's see you, my little baby.'

Apparently this rumble wanted me to come out of my jelly. Well, that rumble can go and fuck itself.

More bright lights pierced through my jelly, burning my eyes. A particularly large one opened, and my jelly and I came slopping out.

Everything was way too bright. I blinked and blinked for a long time. When my eyes adjusted, my first sight, with my eyes, was the beaming face of Geek Pete.

Oh shit.


	2. Chapter 2 Finding out

**Hey guys. Uh, no reviews yet… c'mon. If you take the time to read it, can't you leave a message? I mean, constructive criticism is fantastic for any writer, but even a 'more please', is appreciated.**

'Hello, little baby. I'm Peter, but you can call me Pete. We are going to have so much fun together!' He held me up to his face, and touched his nose with mine. I did the only thing I felt like doing then, I opened my jaws, and bit down on his nose.

He yelped in pain, and spun around. I kept latched on. Finally, I let go, and spun over to land on the bed. He opened the door, clutching his nose, and ran down the stairs.

I laughed cruelly, or I attempted to, but all that came out was a dry rasp. I looked over to the mirror. I appeared to be a light blue colour, with a white underbelly. I was about 30cm long, but I knew I when fully grown, Dratini are about 1.8m long. My head had a white snout, fangs and small dorsal fins on the sides. Violet eyes completed my face.

Oh God. I knew what I was. I was a Dratini, one of my most hated Pokémon, after Etan and Arbok. I mean, I hate snakes, and I hate Pokémon. So, mix them together, and you got yourself a barf-fest. For me, at least.

Wait a sec. How do I know what the colours are? I've never seen a colour in my life. Seemingly in answer to my thought question, smoke writhed in front of me. 'The answer is that the Dratini you are, has instincts. Well, some of them. You'll have to figure out how to fight, change weather, levitate-'

'Wait, levitate? Change weather? But-'

It coughed, annoyed at my interruption. 'I must go. However, I will watch over you, and try to keep you safe.'

I heard Peter stomping up the stairs. The smoke dissipated and vanished. He came in, with a bandage over his nose. He picked me up, and cradled me in his arms, keeping me away from his face. 'I forgive you, baby girl. We need to get you a name. What do you think of… um…Foam?'

'No.'

'We can't call you Dratini, silly. What about, um, Delphinium? Del for short.' He smiled, liking the name.

'No. My name is Poppy! P-O-P-P-Y!' I shrieked.

'I think you like it, don't you?'

'NO! !'

'I'm glad you like it. Oh, you remind me of Poppy.'

'That's 'cos I _am_ Poppy.'

'Do you want to know about her?'

'No. I know all there is to know about her.'

'Well, she's beautiful. Tall, and slim, with a golden halo of hair, and violet eyes. Really pale skin. She was a stunner.' He stared into the distance, lost in thought.

'Oh boy,' I muttered under my breath.

'I love her. She hates me, but I love her. I can tell she's hiding behind that mean façade, but she really is nice. Oh, Del,' It was now early evening. He peered out the window, as he had been leaning against it previously.

'Looks like she's back from the movies. Why is there an ambulance? Maybe her parents hurt themselves. C'mon, let's go see.'

I struggled against his arms weakly (well, more wriggled). I did _not_ want to be with him when he found I was dead. He clambered down the stairs balancing me in his arms as I wriggled vainly to be free. I found my body was extremely sensitive, almost like a snail. I had tiny individual pores that were great at gripping.

As he opened the front door, I swung my tail around and stuck to the door. He walked another step, before realising the snake he was carrying had stuck fast to the door. 'C'mon Del, it's not far. I want you to meet Poppy.'

'No.'

He started pulling, leaning into the air with all his strength. I smiled, and let go. He fell forward onto his face. I laughed gratingly. He grimaced, snatched me before I was ready to grip, and held me tight to his chest. _Damn,_ I thought. _Oh well, it's not like I have a choice._

We advanced towards the house. From here on, it was like someone had slowed down time. A body on a stretcher was wheeled out from the house. Peter looked confused, and walked faster to get a closer. My parents emerged from my house. They were bawling. Peter was bemused, and then realisation dawned on his face.

He screamed in agony, and started running towards the stretcher. He let go of me, and I clung to his chest to avoid being dropped. He reached the stretcher. Officials rushed forward to stop him, but they were too late. He flung the covers back, and saw my cold, blue face with glassy eyes stare at him. He let out a sob, and cradled my head against his chest. I, of course, was crushed between him and… me. He started shrieking and shaking in grief, and officials tried to yank him away from my body. I was flung to the ground, and I felt someone step on me, breaking my spine. I yelped in agony, before being swallowed in darkness.

I woke, on a bed, in a Pokémon center, and felt great. Fantastic, even. Peter sat on a bench, not far from my bed, sobbing. 'You okay there?' I called over to him.

He sat up, eyes red-rimmed from crying. 'Oh, Del…' He came over and cradled me against his chest. 'I'm sorry, so… so sorry.'

We sat there for about an hour, just rocking back and forth, back and forth. A nurse came in, a pretty young woman, in her late twenties. 'How are you, sweetie? I heard about your loss.'

Peter replied, in a dull and flat tone, which half-broke at the end. 'Fine, I'm… fine.'

She smiled sadly, and shook her head. 'Are you going to the funeral?'

'Yes. Then I will start my league challenge across Kanto, in memory of… her.'

'That's wonderful. Remember her.' Peter smiled.

'Yeah.'


	3. But maybe it wasn't so great after all

**I did have borders for the last chapter, but they got cut out. Oh, and I'm using a book for Kanto, my Soulsilver Pokémon guide/Pokédex book, so some information might be a bit different. Also, like with the Viridian Gym, the gym leader has 6 Pokémon that are all level. 52 and higher. I'm just going to get 2, and level them down much lower to their first evolution.**

**Is anyone even reading this? No reviews, and it's the 3****rd**** chapter. I put my other story on hiatus to write this story…**

The funeral was on in an hour, at the Botanic Gardens of Pallet Town. Peter and I wandered aimlessly, lost in our own thoughts. I don't know about him, but I was thinking of cheese. I _really_ wanted it. Like, now.

After cheese came frustration. Why couldn't I just be in my old life, with my great friends, great boyfriend, and great parents. I mean, I had it all. My life was fantastic; I was at the height of my popularity. Why? Why me? Why then? Why did it have to be wrested from my cold, lifeless hands? Who was this God, and what business did it have to fuck up my life? I mean, jeez, what kind of a sadist does that?

_**I'm not a sadist.**_ Said a hurt voice, in my head. I smiled.

Up ahead, on the track we were meandering down, a few bushes rustled. I heard moaning coming from behind the bush. Peter politely tapped on a tree, loudly, to get attention. I heard a cough and scuffle. Two people, a man and a woman, stood up, clothes rumpled and askew. I had been paying little attention, until the woman spoke.

'What do _you_ want, Geek Pete?' It was Jamie, my best friend. _Ah,_ I think, _she's finally got herself some sumthin'-sumthin'._ I looked from Jamie, to the man standing next to her. What I saw made my heart stop and my jaw drop.

It was Jak. I initially felt bemused. What was he doing? Then I realised. They must have got together, in the some-12 hours after my death. Then the pain and betrayal set in. I winced, and then hissed angrily. I was not surprised to find that my tongue was red and forked. What I _was_ surprised by was that my tongue could be elongated. I elongated it, and it easily touched the ground, some 2m away, and I knew it could go _much_ further.

'I thought you were going out with Poppy, Jak.'

'God no, not only is she dead, but I like Snookums here better. We were going out anyway.' Jak replied.

'Oh muffin, I love you too!' Jamie said, and then they started making-out in front of us. I hissed loudly.

'Eew!' Jamie screamed, and leapt into Jak's arms. 'What is that thing?'

Just to annoy her, I elongated my tongue, and licked her face. She shrieked, was dropped unceremoniously by Jak, and then they both ran screaming, crashing through bushes into the forest.

Peter laughed, and rubbed the top of my head roughly. 'Well done, Del.'

In response, I twisted my head and bit him on the hand. 'Yowch!' He yelped.

'Well, I guess you don't like being rubbed on the head. Point taken.'

He lay me on the ground, and pulled a ruler out of his bag. 'Let's see… you're 45cm today! Yesterday you were only 30cm. This is wonderful!'

'Now, to stop any more incidents…' He tied a black ribbon around my neck, and looped one loop around my mouth. He finished with a bow at the back.

'Let's go to the funeral,' he said with a mighty sigh.

I tell you, there is nothing more depressing then going to a funeral. Especially your own. The only thing more depressing is dying. I mean, there is a lot of people here, half I don't know, and the rest I do. Mom and Dad are bawling, my friends and ex are wearing sunglasses, and snickered practically the whole time. I mean, most of the people there were there for free food, pretending to be sad.

Peter went up to the open casket to pay homage to my body. He held my head against his chest, silently sobbing, before kissing me lightly on the forehead. 'I love you,' he whispered, and set me gently down into the casket.

'I'll never forget you. I will win the Pokémon league of Kanto for you. I… I know you hate me, but you will be remembered.' He stepped back, and cradled me against his chest.

Long story short, they put the casket in the ground, everyone cried, and then I was buried. We then all went to a large dining hall, and everyone ate, except Peter and I. We exited through a back door, and set off back to Pallet Town.

We went back to Peter's house. He set me down on the lounge, and went upstairs. He returned a few minutes later, with a shoulder bag slung over his shoulder, and said goodbye to his mom and dad.

I'll spare you the mushy-mushy scene; 'cos it was extremely long, and had a lot of crying and kisses in it. Ugh.

Peter and I exited Pallet Town and walked along Route 1. He pulled out his Pokédex. 'According to my Pokédex, we can find Furret, Hoothoot, Pidgey, Rattata, and Sentret. None of them sound pretty good… Oh well. We can still battle them.'

I shuddered. Great. He scanned me with the Pokédex. It chirped, 'Level 4 Dratini. 1m long. Knows Wrap and Leer currently.'

Great. I had grown, like, 15cm in about an hour. I, thankfully, had figured out how to move and jump. Left, right, left, right. I slithered next to him, looking up occasionally.

A Hoothoot appeared in front of us (where the fuck did it come from?) and ruffled it's feathers. 'Okay, Del, time to fight!' He punched his fist in the air. Oh, brother. _Another_ Ash.

The Hoothoot jumped and tried to tackle me. I leapt (with what?) nimbly out of the way. Jeez, how did I do that? Oh well. I'm not going to argue. 'Del, leer at it!'

Hells no. I jumped and wrapped myself around its neck, and cut off the oxygen supply to its brain. Less then a minute passed, the whole time Peter yelled about, 'don't kill it!' and 'leer! Leer!'

I, however, ignored him fully. The Hoothoot gave up, and sank, defeated, to the ground. 'Del! You didn't listen to me! Don't you dare roll your eyes!'

I felt a slight change in my body. Peter noticed it too. He scanned me with the Pokédex. 'Yes! Level 5! Now you know Thunderwave… Okay.'

He looked bemused. 'Let's get on to Viridian City.'

We arrived at Viridian City about an hour later. It was about 2pm, afternoon. I must say, I was unimpressed by Viridian. 6 buildings, in all. Two houses, a Pokémon Center, a Poké Mart, a Trainer House, and a gym. 'Okay…' Peter said. 'According to my Pokédex…' The infernal thing beeped at him.

'It says, have water, flying or electric type moves and Pokémon. Well, let's go for a Poliwag, as they're water-type and are quite abundant around here.'

He pulled a small line with bait and a hook, and set it in the water. After a few minutes, there was a bite on the other end of the line. He reeled it in, and out of the water popped a Poliwag. Peter smiled. 'Hit it with Thunderwave!'

I popped the electric type move out of my mouth. It hit the Poliwag, and it fainted instantly, shuddering and jerking. Peter threw a Pokéball at it, and it clicked shut. He walked over, and retrieved the ball. He smiled. 'I'll call you Pala, which means water.'

We walked over to the Poké Mart, and browsed through the wares. Peter got about 10 Pokéballs, a proper fold-up fishing rod, various potions and medicines, tinder and flint, matches, a small pot, and some 'Instant Broth!' and 'Instant Poké food!'

Yum. I can't wait.

We moved to the Pokémon center. Peter said, 'Okay, Del, you gotta hold still.'

Without warning, he chucked a Pokéball at me. It connected with my head, and I felt the darkness engulf me. I opened my eyes, and I was in a glade, in a rainforest-like place, the lighting of a sunset, and a giant pool of fresh water. 'Cool,' I muttered.

Suddenly, this dreamlike place turned into a swirly, multicolored nightmare. I felt all my cuts and bruises evaporated before my eyes. The blackness came again.

I came out faster of the Recoverator, before Pala, because she was electrocuted. Peter and I sat in the waiting room, each to our thoughts. He was muttering about how tomorrow we'd win the Viridian gym badge.

I was thinking about my old life. Just this morning I was depressed because I though my old life was the best.

But maybe, just maybe, it wasn't so great after all…


End file.
